This invention is concerned with a device for providing reflex nerve stimulation for the purpose of activating natural peristaltic contractions. More particularly, the invention concerns a device which is mounted on a seating arrangement for insertion in the user's anus for deflecting fluid against tactile nerve receptors in order to promote the natural peristaltic contractions which result in defecation, as well as natural massage of visceral organs. Several techniques have been used in the prior art for irrigating body cavities. For example, the common bidet is capable of producing either an upwardly-directed or angularly-directed stream of water. However, the previous techniques are not desirable and could be considered dangerous when inserting the nozzle of such devices into a body cavity. Moreover, the nozzles provided with the prior art devices would not be of any use in providing nerve stimulation. Additionally, the bidet is generally in the form of a plumbing fixture and, therefore, must be installed and remain in a single location.
In reviewing the prior art, it has been noted that U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,953 discloses an apparatus for the treatment of rectal disorders having a nozzle attached to a pipe. A nozzle may be inserted within the rectum for internal bath and enema purposes. However, this type of device exhibits considerable complexity including movable supports with gears and shafts. It is also suggested that the cheeks of the patient's rump are spread in order to facilitate the entry of the probing instrument however, there is no suggestion of any means of stimulating the tactile nerve endings for promoting a natural bowel function. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,894 discloses a device which may be readily removed from the rim of a toilet seat in which an enema tip promotes discharge of waste products. However, this type of device functions by causing the enema tip to reciprocate in and out of the rectum. While such devices may possibly promote a bowel function, the patient usually finds the use of such devices to be very unpleasant.
There have been several proposals for nozzles which provide an outwardly-directed spray within a body opening. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,293 shows a nozzle wherein a plurality of openings are slanted rearwardly in order to provide a free flow of water or other fluid to affected parts of the opening. However, the nozzle is not disclosed as being stably fixed to any external surface in order to prevent movement of the nozzle.
There has been no teaching in the prior art found that suggests or shows the use and benefits of a nozzle to direct fluid against the tactile nerve endings in an orifice of the body. Accordingly, there has been no teaching found which shows the benefit of the use of such a device for the purpose of exciting a natural synaptic response, bowel function, and natural massage of internal organs, via a tickling spray.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel means for promoting natural bowel function and subsequent internal massage action. It is a further object to promote natural bowel function by means of providing a stream of fluid such as water to impinge upon the tactile nerve endings, thereby exciting the natural synaptic response which activates peristaltic contractions. It is a further object to provide a jet nozzle that deflects a fluid stream against the tactile nerve receptors of the rectum in the vicinity of the anus in a device which is convenient to use and does not require the assistance of a skilled operator or a helper.
It is a further object to provide such a device which is further adapted for use at the desired site of defecation, such as a commode.